brrfandomcom-20200214-history
RF c07s03
Text Cupidus lay on his back, rasping and whimpering in the graveyard, shaking his head in denial. He was broken, his body crushed, and black ink spilled out of his cloak from the shattered inkpot like blood, dripping to the ground. His golden mask stared hollowly at the cavern wall, bent and crumpled and worthless now. And as she looked down at him, she couldn't help but think of how pathetic he looked: like a skinned rat, raw and ugly flesh torn like paper to reveal broken bone as his orange eyes stared up at her and he pleaded: "I... we can split it! P-Please... it took us so long to get here, d-d-don't... don't... I am a valuable asset!" She replied by stomping down on his features, and his skull was crushed to dust beneath her metal hoof. She twisted it slowly, and relished the sound of the crunch as his body spasmed once... then slowly began to char, beginning to burn away to nothing but dust and ash. He had been arrogant and stupid to believe that she had actually been brainwashed and broken. She already fallen for that trick once already, and no one was going to fool her twice. She closed her eyes and remembered for a moment her life... and her death. No, not when her little sister had charged her. Radiant Beacon had come in with the knife, she had been strong, so much stronger than the young mare should have been, and managed to leave ugly wounds... but when Morning Glory saw Ardent, bleeding, dying... the rage that had taken her over... Ardent's body had fallen and hit the ground. Radiant Beacon had fallen shortly after with the knife buried through her forehead. And only then had Morning Glory realized what she'd done, at the same time she saw her beloved brother... was dead. Morning Glory had done the only thing she could do at that point. She had seen to quiet funerals for them both, simply handed over the estate and all the wealth in the vaults to Chestnut, and then left. She wandered for a week, until eventually she ended up in her father's barony, and once there, she felt there was only one place she could go. One place that called to her, no matter what it would cost. She was brought before her father, Lord Bonfire, and she dryly, calmly confessed everything that had happened before he'd even asked. By the end of it, her father was trembling, and her remaining sibling, Lucenta, was trying not to throw up in the corner as her husband held her safe and close. Then everything was a blur... but she remembered being thrown in a prison. Remembered her father... not yelling at her, but crying and pleading with her. Remembered that he had given her a choice... public execution, or... something quieter. She had chosen the latter, and her father had returned the next day and silently given her a poison. A poison that she drank without flinching, that she felt... relieved to take. She remembered smiling even as the pain started, even as she felt heat and sickness fill her body... she remembered being happy, even as her father cried and clung to her until he was dragged away... and then... then she was dead, and a reaper was dragging her soul through Helheim. She remembered more than a hundred years of being tortured and hardened. She remembered their clumsy and pathetic, ineffective attempts to brainwash her... but her own brother had forced her under a spell of such hunger and allure that it made their attempts to make her loyal to Cupidus seem like a joke. Especially since she remembered oh all too clearly who was at the root of all this... not just Ardent, no, Ardent had been a stupid puppet, no matter what else he'd done to her. It had been Cupidus all along. So she had played along with the brainwashing... and when it came to them trying to make her stronger, she didn't just accept it. She worked with them. When they gave her prey, she killed; when they offered her meat, she ate; when they told her pain would accelerate the process, she didn't scream for them to stop the torture... she screamed for them to do worse to her. The hardest part was playing loyal servant to Cupidus... but that got easier, too. When she got to kill, to hurt, to hunt. When she fought in the wars he started. When she tracked down his enemies. She made him more powerful, but the Greed devil's idea of power was pathetic: wealth and souls and worthless trinkets and property. She was only interested in real power. And the whole reason she had played along was to reach this point, here and now... when Cupidus, who had crushed all his enemies, had finally decided to open Magister's prison. And he had brought her alone, because he wanted no one else to know where this place was. She had been able to easily pass through the barrier they had found, and break the seal on the other side. She had let him in, to feast his eyes on what Magister had guarded: not a prison, but a necropolis. A prison of souls, certainly, but ones long dead and gone. She was certain the tombs and mausoleums would probably hold some pretty trinkets, but that didn't matter to her. What had mattered was seeing the shock and disbelief and stupid confusion on Cupidus' face... right before she had made her pleasure a thousand times better by taking her-long awaited revenge on the defenseless Greed devil, robbing him all at once of his plans, his hopes, his wealth and his life. Cupidus was dead. She would let his pathetic apprentices fight out what to do next, who got to claim what territory and sit on top of the pile of vermin... while she, on the other hoof, had someone she wanted to find. Her brother, who had much to answer for to his darling sister. Ardent Desire... except he was no more Ardent Desire now than she was Morning Glory. And if he was still alive, eight hundred years after his exile from Helheim, she was certain that one day she would find him, and she would make him answer for everything he had caused. They would compare who they had become, and see who was the better demon... Burning Desire, the Passion, or Hollow Star, the Destroyer. Her metallic hooves clanked against the ground as she strode slowly back towards the entrance, her eyes blazing with unnatural fire through the steel skin armoring her face. She would take her time. She would hunt him down. But she would do it at her own pace, and she would continue to grow stronger, and make sure it was a nice little surprise for her big brother... After all, what else were little sisters for? Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story